jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nabiki Saotome (Continuum-32145896)
Nabiki Saotome is the Wife of Ranma Saotome and Shampoo and an apprentice Lore Master to Elder Lotion History Nabiki is the middle of the three Tendo sisters and is a second year student at Furinkan High School. Even at her young age, she is gifted at methodically serving her own interests at the expense of anyone else, including her family, and has no compunctions against emotionally wrecking, manipulating, tormenting, impoverishing or setting up others in life-threatening situations for either money, amusement or petty pride, even if she owes them her life several times over. Which is why it was a surprise for everyone including Nabiki herself when she agreed to the engagement to Ranma Saotome. Nabiki has been shown to be observant, curious, resourceful and cool under pressure. But also as sadistic, petty, sarcastic, manipulative, contemptuous, impatient, extremely greedy, irresponsible/wont to foist her blame onto others. Fortunately her time spent with Ranma has gradually eliminated her negative qualities causing her to become a much better person. This allowed her more positive qualities to shine through which was why Cologne recommended her for Lore Master apprenticeship as she was impressed with her attempt to marry Shampoo off to Kuno. Nabiki is repeatedly been shown to be far more pragmatic then Ranma such as when she and Shampoo took it upon themselves to find and deal with whoever hired Hibiki Kennou without telling him as they knew he wouldn’t approve. Nabiki is not use to being happy so has been walking around waiting for the other shoe to drop, as if expecting somebody was going to produce this giant pin to pop my bubble. Which is why she initially mistook Ranma’s attempts to propose to her and Shampoo as him trying to break up with them. While she comes from a martial arts school, Nabiki is not a combatant. Although she always keeps her wits about her, she has herself stated that she's a completely untalented fighter. However she has become increasingly better given her and Ranma’s agreement to train tutoring sessions for basic training. This combined with her Lore Master training from Elder Lotion has made her a force to be reckoned with. She was not only able to instinctively fend off Mousse’s attempt to kidnap her before being rescued but after further training she was strike Kirin and even defeat the Goddess Neferti. Powers & Abilities Nabiki is a Lore Master, and her power comes from knowing what is without being blinded by illusions. She has been training steadily and improving her martial arts skills where she is actually pretty decent in a fight...nothing at all to compare with Ranma and Shampoo, or even Akane, but still good enough to count as self-defense from an ordinary streetwise perspective. When combined with her Lore Master training her skills as limited as there are become monstrous. Nabiki is able to tap into this power to protect her on pure instinct thanks to Lotion’s lectures. From their she began training to invoke the power when she is not operating on adrenaline and instinct. Category:(Continuum-32145896)